Paradise
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Ulquiorra just wants to get out of the jail that is Hueco Mundo-but to where? And why does Grimmjow help him? X-over bc Hogwarts is mentioned :O, GrimmUlqui


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry potter, for the matter! :O

Author's Note: Just pretend its talking bout a girly man, so the song would refer to Ulquiorra as 'she' and besides, in the video it was a guy in a girl elephant costume which is still a mystery to me xD

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

Ulquiorra stared blankly out of the only window in his room, his hand placed flatly against it. He didn't know why, but he always had the urge whenever he woke up to gaze out of the window for a moment, hoping for snow to fall of all things. But that was hopeless because Las Noches never has any kind of weather, it's just a bland, vast empty dry desert with a fraud moon and sun. He always seemed to expect something from this small world he lived in, even being the Land of Hopelessness, though he still continued to carry out his daily missions from Aizen and sonido through 'life' with that same stoic expression of his as if 'life' itself was nothing but an empty void.

That night he had a dream; a dream where he dared to escape his 'bird cage' and came to see what looked to be a large, gothic styled castle of a sort, though still hidden quite well by the fog for him to get a better look.

_...and dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_everytime she closed her eyes_

As he grew ever closer to the castle, however it never seemed to get any closer. in fact, if anything, it drew farther away from him than ever before, disappearing into just a spec, then he started to hear gunshots and then-

He woke up.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach _

After several nights of having this 'vision', Ulquiorra started to believe that there actually was such a place and that maybe, just maybe, that was where he truly belonged.

But that was nonsense.

Following Aizen is his only duty, goal, and future, and he was going to die serving him-that much he knew for sure. So why did his dreams tell him otherwise?

After having this inner conflict with himself, he started to become a little like the despicable Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: Rebellious. He started to go against some of Aizen's orders, of course, these being the more 'inappropriate' missions. Why should he have to 'obey' them when he was just going to end up tossed aside like trash in the end.

Trash.

That was his most favorite word to use on people when maybe, perchance he himself is 'trash'? If he keeps disobeying Aizen and secretly 'prepping' for his prognostication, then isn't he trash as well? He supposed it was better to be an unreal type of 'trash' than to actually become 'used Trash' as one against the harlots would put it.

Nighttime soon fell and all the Espada were retiring to their rooms for the day's end. Except for the fourth Espada, that is. No, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fouth Espada, for once was not being a 'good-boy', but rather waiting for his chance to ever so sneakily escape this giant bird cage that is Las Noches and ultimately, go from most loyal arrancar-to the first arrancar to ever betray Aizen in history (well, besides Neliel's band, but that doesn't matter ^^;).

_...and the bullets catch in her teeth_

Ulquiorra only had one problem when he set out at midnight, the safest time if one hoped to escape Las Noches alive-how was he going to get to that place? and where in the world was it? Well, he supposed it was in the human world and a little asking around wouldn't hurt. Only if the people refused to inform him, he supposed a little persuasion wouldn't hurt. Heh-heh. Well, just like in his dream, he supposed 'flying' there was the best option. Lucky for him, he was, indefinably, a bat of all things so for once he lucked out. And so for the first time, Ulquiorra called out his release form, but a small problem rose to the surface when he did-he felt a very strong reiatsu appear behind him and whipped around just in time to 'catch' the bullets that flew after him. Using his teeth was a pretty nasty decision, but hey, it worked. He stared at his oppressor with that same bored expression he always wore.

Stark.

He should have figured just as much as soon as the 'bullets' chased him for afterall, Stark is the only Espada with a 'gun' for a zanpakuto.

_Life goes on it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

After much time wasted on fighting Stark, the Primera Espada for crying out loud, he grew quite exhausted. How was he supposed to have enough energy to fly to that seemingly faraway place now? Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes, but no way was he going to allow Stark of all people see his mask break; his façade slip if only for just a moment, but crying, to him at least, has got to be the worst emotion to show people there was no way he was going to let Stark see him break dow-

A bullet grazed his cheek, pulling him out of his short inner conflict. He stopped and reached up to trace his now bleeding cut across his porcelain face. He was just about to throw his green 'bolt' through Stark when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Oi! Ulquiorra, if your plannin' on escaping, hurry your caboose over here and let's go, go, GO!"

He stared up at Grimmjow in surprise, who was currently standing inside a Garganta. "Wha...wha..?"

"Come on now, its starting to close on ya'!" Grimmjow shouted again.

"In the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night, the stormy night away she'd fly"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head away from all second thoughts. He was going to do this, there's no turning back now. He leaped into a sprint and jumped, batting his wings at the same time to gather up speed and up, up he went. Up into Hueco Mundo's fraud skies and towards Hueco Mundo's fraud moon, where the closing garganta was near with a goofily grinning Grimmjow staring down at him. What in the blazes is going on in that Sexta's mind to be smiling so stupidly like that, instead of scowling like he normally does? Well, he supposed it did not matter at the moment for whatever was going on in his jungle mind it had to be the right thing to make him want to help his ever cold superior Ulquiorra escape of all things.

Che, Grimmjow truly is a panther, a funny one at that.

Stark could only watch as Ulquiorra took off after that idiot Grimmjow, for he was all too tired to hold him back. He sighed. "I guess even the most heartless people dream..." All he could dream of now is sleeping cozily in his bed. Stark pushed back his locks and groaned at seeing the sweat drip onto his fingers. He supposed a shower couldn't hurt...

_...and dreams of_

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

Ulquiorra couldn't help, but smile through his tears as he teared through the chilly, foggy night air. It felt to good to release all those pent-up emotions from living inside that stiff-hole called Hueco Mundo. Why he was still travelling with Grimmjow beat him, he didn't really care what Grimmjow chose to do now that he was free. Of course, not completely free for he was sure Aizen would send a pair of Espada after him (typically Stark and Hallibel) for he knew he would not let go of his beloved fourth Espada so easily. Yes, his future involved a lot of fighting to keep his freedom he knew all too well. But...if that's what he had to through to find comfort, then he's gladly take it. He closed his eyes and pictured that beautiful, gothic-styled castle slightly covered by fog then snapped open his eyes again, suddenly serious. He had to focus if he ever hoped to find that place. He zoomed in on the ground below him and immediately found the Sexta, in his release state, ripping across the lands below as if he was hovering over it instead of treading. Hmph, so the Sexta planned to continue to follow him, interesting...well, as long as he didn't bother him he could care less. He tore his gaze back ahead of him, boring into the blank oblivion of the foggy night sky ahead of him.

_Lalalalalalalalalalala_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say "Oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise._

After a lot of asking around and much, much 'persuading', Ulquiorra finally found the location for the gothic-styled castle that he now knew as 'Hogwarts'. He continued to tear through the night sky as quickly as possible, for he was very anxious to enter this mysterious place he's seen all too many times in his dreams. Why is it still nighttime? When is the sun going to come up? Well, it didn't really matter to him, as long as he gets to see this 'Hogwarts', he was fine with it.

He zoomed in on the ground again and sure enough, that Sexta was still following him. He hoped he did not plan to enter this 'Hogwarts' with him, for that would be very bothersome. And it would make it easier for his ex-companions to pinpoint his location. Ulquiorra felt himself start to slow down, for he was still very tired from his previous tossle with Stark. He looked for the nearest unseen landing spot and found a random cliff in the middle of the ocean below him. Perfect. He flattened his wings and glided down towards to cliff to make a soft landing, but he felt his wings fly upwards when his leg was jerked downward by something extremely heavy.

"What do you think your doing, Sexta?" he glared down at Grimmjow pathetically gripping onto his ankle, for the idiot had leapt way up into the sky-using hover he presumed-and snatched onto his ankle just before he could fall into the water. Ulquiorra tried desperately to keep aloft with all the strength he had left.

"Getting my next flight, what do you think?" Grimmjow smirked up at Ulquiorra, who just scoffed and actually managed to land them on the abandoned cliff (or more like cliff-island).

"Don't...ever...do...that...again, Sexta..." He said in between breaths. That damn Sexta, he knew, he just knew that he was going to be a major problem. "Look, I'm grateful that you saved me and all, but that doesn't mean that you get to follow me to my destination. I'm free now, and I'd like it stay that way, meaning it does not include you, Sexta. Plus you'll just get in the wa-"

"Grimmjow."

"Excuse me?"

"I said Grimmjow. My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and I'd prefer if you refered to me by that name. For I am no longer this 'Sexta' anyhow. so please, just call me Grimmjow."

"..." Ulquiorra couldn't believe this idiot. He must truly be an idiot to be demanding this of him when he just told him that they were to 'go their separate ways'. Really.

"Hey look, the sun's rising!" Grimmjow pointed out in front of him. Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to see and sure enough, a big glob of yellow, orange, red and pink seemed to be rising up from the sparkling waters. He turned around fully and just stood there in silence, next to that annoying Sexta, watching the beautiful scenery before him. At least he didn't compliment on any further note, allowing him the gift of silence to just look ahead peacefully, and the silence didn't even turn awkward when he felt Grimmjow grasp his hand in his. It felt kind of nice, what with a small breeze gently blowing his hair behind around added to the peaceful effect the sun-rise had.

"So..." Grimmjow spoke after several minutes of silence. "What do you call this so-called 'place of peace' you risked your life to go to so badly?" Ulquiorra just moved his emerald orbs to stare at the Sexta, who had his head turned to watch him. He moved his eyes back in the direction of the sun-rise and parted his dual-colored lips to say softly, but loud enough for Grimmjow to hear:

"Paradise."

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh..._

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to look at Grimmjow and gave him an actual genuine smile, the breeze blowing his hair gently against his face as if to outline the picture.

_..This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise..._

Grimmjow bent down and met Ulquiorra's black-and-white lips with his own tanned ones, pulling Ulquiorra closer to him to deepen the kiss. Ulquiorra stiffened a little, but didn't bother to stop him and instead raised his arms to wrap around Grimmjow's neck and pressed back.

_...This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh..._

Ulquiorra pulled back a little and whispered into Grimmjow's left ear, "Thank you," and just turned to smile at him.

"For saving me."

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo._

Author's E/N: Just a little note, this is NOT how they get to hogwarts in my upcoming main fanfiction. Just think of this as a little "Alternate Beginning" instead of those 'endings' lol. Thanks for reading and do rate please! :D


End file.
